La Malédiction
by Mana2702
Summary: Albéric capture Juliette et la transforme en cygne. Arthur arrivera-t-il à la sauver ou devra-t-elle garder l'apparence de ce magnifique volatile pour toujours ?


_**Le défi 60 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions avait pour sujet : Suite à une malédiction (ou au contraire à une bénédiction) votre personnage se retrouve transformé en animal. Lequel ? S'adapte-t-il à sa nouvelle forme de vie ? Redevient-il humain ?**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Ce dessin animé a bercé mon enfance, je saute donc sur l'occasion d'écrire dessus. Mais bon j'y apporte une petite variante.**_

* * *

Juliette avait été kidnappée par le méchant sorcier Albéric. Celui-ci voulait épouser Juliette mais la jeune princesse était folle d'Arthur avec qui elle devait se marier. En effet le jeune prince et la princesse se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, leurs parents ayant prévu de les marier dès la naissance de la petite Juliette. Les débuts avaient étaient difficiles, les deux enfants ne se supportaient pas. Mais en grandissant, ils avaient changé et Arthur avait été ébloui par la beauté de la jeune femme. Toutefois celle-ci n'était pas stupide et lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'aimait. Arthur s'était trouvé incapable de répondre que c'était parce qu'elle était très belle. Juliette n'avait pas été satisfaite par cette réponse, et comme le pauvre prince ne trouvait rien d'autre elle avait refusé de l'épouser. C'était donc sur le chemin du retour vers le royaume de Juliette et de son père que l'affreux Albéric les avait attaqués, transformé en un gigantesque monstre. Il avait enlevé Juliette et avait tué son père ainsi que les gardes.

Albéric avait jeté une malédiction à la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de se marier : elle serait transformée en cygne et ne pourrait reprendre forme humaine que les nuits de pleine lune si elle se trouvait sur le lac du sorcier. La malédiction ne pourrait être brisée que si un homme jurait un amour éternel à Juliette devant le monde entier.

* * *

Juliette était donc captive sous la forme de ce volatile gracieux. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Rapido, une tortue, Aldo une grenouille qui prétendait être un prince qui avait lui aussi subi une malédiction et Anatole, un macareux moine. Anatole était tombé un peu par hasard sur le trio, Arthur lui avait tiré dessus avec son arc. Juliette l'avait donc soigné et il était devenu ami avec eux. Juliette devait avouer que son ancienne vie lui manquait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi fait sa difficile, elle aurait dû simplement accepter de l'épouser. La blonde regrettait de ne pas pouvoir reprendre son apparence humaine plus souvent. Elle voulait faire comprendre à Arthur la vérité, elle savait qu'il était à sa recherche. Toutefois tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de risquer sa vie, Arthur n'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre lui avait tiré dessus avec son arc. Juliette réussit à esquiver le tir et l'attira jusqu'au lac comme elle l'avait prévu à l'origine. Malheureusement Arthur n'essaya pas de les suivre, il semblait avoir mieux à faire. La blonde se transforma mais elle ne pouvait pas partir trop loin, elle devait attendre. Elle regarda donc ses amis et soupira :

-C'est peine perdu, il ne viendra pas et je ne pourrai jamais lui expliquer.

-Nous trouverons une solution Juliette .

-Non, il y a beaucoup d'autres princesses toutes aussi belles que moi, il finira par m'oublier.

-Pourquoi tu abandonnes si vite ? Tu es si combattante d'habitude !

-Je suis fatiguée, je suis prisonnière ici depuis des mois, c'est la première fois qu'il vient jusqu'ici. On a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait nous suivre mais il est parti, il devait avoir mieux à faire.

Juliette leva la tête, la lune déclinait. Albéric arriva :

-Alors princesse, toujours pas décidée à m'épouser ?

-Je préfère mourir que de devenir votre femme !

-Très bien... dans ce cas n'espère plus jamais retrouver ta forme humaine !

Albéric partit et la blonde se retransforma aussitôt en cygne. Le sorcier partit laissant Juliette plus désespérée que jamais. Ses trois amis s'approchèrent tristes pour elle. C'est alors que sorti de nulle part Arthur arriva près à décocher sa flèche. Il lâcha et le cygne prit le projectile en plein cœur. La dernière pensée de Juliette fut qu'effectivement, cette apparence de cygne avait été une malédiction. Elle venait d'être tuée de la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans le lac du château du pire homme qu'elle avait jamais rencontré et qui avait brisé sa vie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
